


风去云不回10

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	风去云不回10

　　天气很差。

　　非常差非常差。冷锋牵着芬里厄，怀里还抱着个冷云，老爹老猫各拿把枪护在冷锋前后，远处的工厂里炮火声不断，空中的直升飞机吵得人耳朵疼，冷锋像是无知无觉一般的，只抱紧了冷云，牵着芬里厄慢吞吞的向前走，他无比冷静，然而还是有人要来怼枪口。

　　红巾军找到叛逃的首领，老爹怒骂一声拉栓射击一气呵成，子弹打在冷锋的脚边，那本来是冲着冷锋的腿去的，芬里厄警戒的咧着牙把冷锋推离子弹能打到的位置，冷锋看着远处，思考着要怎么远离这个地方，却又毫不在乎的像是在等着子弹穿透心脏让他彻底逃离。

　　龙小云扯着绑腿的玩意儿弄好，她前几天就委托石青松那边给她送来一套熟悉的装备，军刺手枪狙击枪，还有一堆弹夹和防弹衣各种，她呼了一口气，大熊和雅典娜已经准备好了，唯一的隐患就是老爹和老猫两人，她只希望那两人能好好保护好冷锋不要让他受一点点伤害……

　　至少在龙小云眼里那是他们最大的价值。

　　保护好冷锋。

　　老爹老猫躲了起来，让冷锋站在中间做“饵”，他们要确保所有的跟来的红巾军全部死掉才行，芬里厄咧着牙眼睛睁的老大似乎非常愤怒，爪子不住的挠地，耳朵挺立着表现出完全的警戒表现，但是那俩人刚躲起来那群红巾军就冲了出来，芬里厄怒吼着上前去挣开冷锋的牵引绳去撕裂每一个冲上来的人的四肢，撕扯的血液四溅把芬里厄被打理的干干净净的皮毛弄得脏兮兮的，冷锋没能抓紧绳子紧跟着追了上去，一颗子弹射向冷锋，冷锋想着为什么老爹老猫还不出手时芬里厄突然跳了起来，右后腿被击中哀嚎一声狠狠摔在了地上，这时候老爹老猫似乎才反应了过来快速的弄掉了那群红巾军。

　　芬里厄勉强的一瘸一拐的跟在冷锋的后面，每走几步还要嚎几声听得老爹恨不得要丢掉它，突然到了快要出口的位置发生异变，老猫举起枪指向老爹，老爹也刚好的拿出手枪，两人的枪口互相抵着对方额头，冷锋却像是看都没看见一样的往前走，他知道雅典娜和大熊应该在那里了，如果不出所料龙小云也应该在，芬里厄瘸着腿小跑几步跟了上去，一声枪响冷锋才转身，两个人谁都没事，只是多了点擦伤，冷锋附身挠了挠芬里厄的头顶，狼乖巧的蹲到地上俯下不做声，Girl被安置在芬里厄的背上。

　　为什么都没死？

　　冷锋上前去，突然的出手一拳打在老爹的鼻子上，正面出拳又狠又快就像是当初在华资工厂一般不留情面也毫不留力气，老猫想要上前却被冷锋一腿踹到墙上狠狠摔落，他突然记起来当初在国境线边冷锋对他说的那句，后来老猫问过他是什么意思。

　　“跟我玩腿？”

　　当时他笨拙的跟着念了几句，冷锋还有笑他，可是冷锋这一脚y也没留情，老猫艰难的抬起头，冷锋后方出现了个女性，一副当初冷锋的装备，他恍惚看向那女人，她冲老猫笑了笑，然后拔出枪。

　　子弹穿过老猫心脏，冰冷的凉意一股股的涌上来，可是冷锋甚至都没回过头来看看他的情况，冷锋手里拿着刀子，跨坐在老爹的身上，毫不在乎他的状态。

　　也是…他比较恨老爹嘛。

　　老猫慢慢垂下头，最后终究没了声息。

　　冷锋愤怒的举着匕首，刚刚的打斗里老猫顾忌着他不敢还手，老爹却是也像华资工厂的时候一样和他打了起来，老爹脸上一副笑脸，老爹受伤了，全都是冷锋留下的伤痕，但是冷锋自己身上却又没来由的一阵发凉，他狼狈的坐在老爹的腹部，刚刚他的刀扎进去过这里，血液一阵阵的从里头涌出来，冷锋举起刀，重且缓慢的一点点扎进老爹的身上，匕首钉住老爹使他无法动作，老爹却扯出一个有些勉强的笑脸，冷锋以为又有什么，于是再次举刀，却反被老爹起身摸到冷锋的后颈，冷锋已经有些受不了了，他身体冰冷，打在老爹身上的伤痛一点点让冷锋再感觉到，老爹脸上沾染着浓重血渍看上去十分狼狈，他的喘息沉重仿佛稍微再来点什么就要直接死去。

　　老爹只用点气音，无比虚弱的，在冷锋耳边说着。

　　“冷，善待我们的孩子。”

　　冷锋没看见的却是老爹抬头冲他背后那位置露出一个挑衅的笑脸，他的语气真诚的让冷锋几乎要相信了什么，但是他强压下身上的冰冷，手狠重的按住老爹身上的伤口，再次的举起匕首。

　　狠狠钉进老爹的心脏。

　　血液迸溅出洒在冷锋的脸上，滚烫的血液让冷锋突然体会到自己的身上是多么的冷，他踉跄站起身却又跌倒在地，突然的有人搂住他，他闻见那熟悉的alpha气息，浓烈却温和的包裹住他，他勉强的回过头，龙小云拿起手帕替他擦干净脸上的血渍然后亲吻他的额头，冷锋突然的哭了出来，他扯住龙小云的领口，此刻一点也不像那个违反规矩的omega而是个真正柔软的omega。

　　“你回来了……”

　　“我回来了。”

　　龙小云抱着冷锋，他过分的清瘦了，甚至之前的一身肌肉全都没了似的，龙小云抱着冷锋，他哭的崩溃仿佛要把所有的委屈全都发泄出来，龙小云亲吻冷锋的额头，冷锋哭的累了，才睡了过去，可哀悼反应的疼却又让他止不住的战栗，龙小云捏了捏手上这副瘦的过分的身体，叹了口气才抱着冷锋上了雅典娜和大熊准备好的车。

　　芬里厄刚刚被大熊收拾了伤口和冷云一起被安置在中间位置的座位上，后腿被难看的绑住，他呲牙咧嘴的按着冷云不让她扯自己伤口上的绷带，冷锋和龙小云坐到后座，雅典娜嚼着口香糖坐在驾驶位开车，龙小云给冷锋盖上被子，冷锋缩起腿被龙小云紧紧抱着，冷锋垂着眼睛不断的颤抖着，身体冰冷发软身上散发出一股腐败的玫瑰花香，龙小云叹了口气找到后颈那处腺体，再次的咬住。

　　信息素缓慢而坚定的注入，腐败的玫瑰香气被驱逐而冷锋却依然在她怀里发抖，龙小云紧紧搂住冷锋不断的去安抚omega，她没想到冷锋的哀悼反应会有这么严重，雅典娜突然开口。

　　“这个哀悼反应是普通的五倍了，他亲手杀了老爹？”

　　“……对，我看着的。”

　　雅典娜啧了一声，大熊顺势拿出一管浅蓝色的液体抛向后边，芬里厄早就圈着冷云睡了过去没有理会大人们的活动，淡蓝色的液体看上去像是冷锋以前用过的抑制剂，龙小云拿起抑制剂，捏着冷锋的脸颊迫使他张嘴，冷锋却主动的睁开眼睛，拿起那管抑制剂，他唇色泛白整个人都苍白的过分，他拧开抑制剂直接就灌了下去，龙小云担心的看着冷锋的反应，但是冷锋却反过来看着她笑了起来。

　　“我没事，不要担心我。”

　　雅典娜和大熊一路上护着冷锋和龙小云还有一狼一孩子往海边开，中途唯一的一点事情就是芬里厄后腿伤口溃烂，最后才发现是大熊没仔细检查留了点碎掉的玩意儿在里面，龙小云按着哭嚎拒绝被剃毛的芬里厄剃掉了腿上伤口处的毛，然后拿出镊子非常仔细的又清理了一遍，上碘酒的时候芬里厄的态度还算不错，但是双氧水浇到伤口上的时候芬里厄鬼哭狼嚎…不对，他本来就是狼，总之就是鬼哭狼嚎着抗拒双氧水，吓得冷云又揪掉了芬里厄头上几撮毛于是芬里厄就哭的更厉害了，唯一的结果就是芬里厄不能被放生了。

　　因为那条后腿差不多基本废掉，走路的时候一瘸一拐的一使力芬里厄就会开始爆哭就像是被虐待了一样，完全没法跑快，龙小云和冷锋商量了一下，决定把芬里厄带回去干脆养起来算了，才一岁的冷云也在边上跟着鼓掌，冷锋对冷云没什么态度反应，倒是龙小云很喜欢冷云，总是逗她，冷锋看着还觉得不高兴不想让龙小云哄她，可偏偏龙小云还会抱着冷云问他为什么不喜欢她，有次冷锋就非常委屈的窝着这么回她。

　　“我讨厌她另一个生理上的父亲。”

　　非常之严谨。非常之委屈，也非常之认真。

　　龙小云都笑了。

　　直到回国之后冷锋才恢复了一点，会哄哄冷云也会抱着，龙小云对冷云没什么恶感，她讨厌老爹，但是冷云身上也有冷锋的血，她不会讨厌和冷锋相关的东西，一回去龙小云就把那张被冷锋塑封保存了六年半的结婚申请递交上去了，结果被石青松打回来喊他们重新写一份，很就没办法的重新写了一份。

　　龙家和冷家订婚那天他们住在龙小云自己北京的家里，龙小云躺在床上抱着她的omega，亲吻冷锋的后颈，冷锋身上的腐败玫瑰气味还没完全消散干净。

　　她亲吻冷锋的后颈，冷云睡在了冷锋父母家，冷爸爸看着那个孩子虽然脸上有点嫌弃但是没表现出太多，反倒是冷妈妈抱着孩子笑得开心，芬里厄也被安置在龙小云父母家。

　　“我想完全标记你，今天晚上，好不好。”

　　她看见冷锋的耳尖红透，仿佛是羞得不行了，冷锋主动的转过身，面对着心爱的alpha，他抿了抿唇突然翻身坐在龙小云的身上，手脱掉身上衣服扔到地上，冷锋不清楚自己是什么心情，但是他猜自己的脸大概已经是红的不行了，冷锋按着龙小云，alpha没有动作，只是看着omega自己的主动，冷锋不清楚自己脸上现在是什么表情，他咬紧下唇扒掉龙小云的裤子，他以前也在发情期和龙小云腻在一起解决过生理需求，但是从来没提过完全标记，那根他见过不少次的玩意儿就这么挺立着，冷锋粗粗撸动几下，俯着身子撑着上半身一点点的把那玩意儿坐了进去。

　　他闭紧眼睛看上去羞得要命，龙小云就直接坐起来把那玩意儿挺得更深，冷锋羞耻又脸红，龙小云却像是不知道他脸红一样挺着腰把那玩意儿往深里捣弄，生殖腔口猛地被挺到内里却自觉的开始排斥这“陌生的”alpha气息，他所熟悉的是老爹的玫瑰不是龙小云的茅台，冷锋浑身发颤脸色通红却又变得有点不高兴的样子，龙小云舔吻冷锋耳垂安抚着自己的omgea，然后一下一下的撞击着腔口，冷锋的身体也因为她的动作而不断颤抖，脸上潮红更甚，omega的腔口被alpha不断的顶弄冷锋垂着头完全没有了一开始嚣张的样子反而软着声线喘息着，龙小云一翻身将冷锋压在身下握住脚踝抬起随后重重顶弄，冷锋抬起双手搂住龙小云，微张着唇发出些细微喘息，龙小云低头亲吻她的omega然后重重破开上一个alpha留在omega体内的结。

　　“你是我的了。”

　　冷锋听见他的alpha这么对他说着，腔口被顶撞开浑身发颤脱力软在床上，属于alpha的玩意儿无比用力的在他体内冲刺，omega的本能却告诉他这是陌生的alpha，冷锋拒绝那本能，抬起手去搂紧龙小云的脖颈，主动的将自己送进龙小云的怀里，那性器挺得深而重冷锋微吐着舌龙小云低下头去亲吻omega，才听见一些细微的呻吟，冷锋闭上眼睛，抬起手捧着龙小云的脸。

　　“龙小云，我爱你。”

　　不是因为你是alpha。而是因为你是龙小云。

　　龙小云笑着去亲吻那双闭上的眼睛，低声的问他。

　　“那就睁开眼看我。”

　　冷锋顺从的睁眼看着他的爱人，他迫不及待的想要他的爱人，他的alpha，他的龙小云，快一些的标记他了，龙小云却怜惜的摸着冷锋的腰身，六年前的冷锋，英俊潇洒少年意气，身姿挺拔能力超群，即使作为omega也在alpha之中非常出色，现在的冷锋却被那两个alpha折磨的消瘦，她低头亲吻冷锋的唇，手上力气重了一些，冷锋按住龙小云的肩膀，脸颊通红。

　　“彻底标记我吧。”

　　omega的性器被龙小云握在手中爱抚，雌穴包裹alpha的玩意儿湿润且柔软，龙小云缓慢的顶到最内里，才开始成结，冷锋红着眼抱紧了龙小云，她想大概是上一次的成结让冷锋太过恐惧，所以这次他才会这样，冷锋紧闭着眼牙齿几乎将唇咬出血来，双腿不断发颤夹紧龙小云的腰身，直到成结结束龙小云将饱含着alpha信息素的精液射入，冷锋才放松下来，他红着眼睛倒在床上，小腹上是他自己射出的东西，下体湿答答一片瘫软在床上，粉红色的HalloKitty床单沾满两人的体液，冷锋突然发问。

　　“你没戴套啊。”

　　“是哦，没戴哦。”

　　冷锋突然笑了出来，撑着身子把自己挂在龙小云身上让对方抱着他，omega撒娇似的坐在人怀里眨了眨眼。

　　“那怀上了就生下来呗。”

　　龙小云摸了摸omega的肚子，垂下头去亲吻人的脸颊，又捏了一把没一点肉的腹部。

　　“那我要把你养胖了。”

　　

　　

　　

　　

　


End file.
